


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Miss The Girl [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should have expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer1789](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dreamer1789).



> Disclaimer: So not the Cow.   
> A.N.: Thanks to D. M. Evans for the read through. Dedicated to Dreamer1789, who said, "I want to see more of this universe."

* * *

Pinako Rockbell was the last person Edward expected to see in the chilly corridors of the Eastern City hospital.

From the way the wrinkles on her face deepened, she was equally surprised to see him. Still, she recovered faster – damn old woman – and raised her hand in greeting. "In trouble again?" She gestured at his left arm in the sling; the sticking plaster on his forehead.

"Just a little war wound." Close enough to the truth that he really didn't want to get in to right now. "You here to teach those surgeons reattachment procedures?"

A proud smile lit her face. "Better." Pinako beckoned him to follow her. "I have a great-grandchild."

Edward thought his brain froze though his body kept moving forward. "Oh?" He choked that single syllable out but nothing else followed.

Not noticing his predicament – or pretending not to notice, Edward wasn't sure – Pinako led him to the maternity ward. The hospital's sterile green walls warmed to soft yellows, blues and pinks. Windows were clean and bright to let in the summer gold of the afternoon sun. The nurses smiled, not like the one who'd taken the stitches out of Edward's forehead, and instead of antiseptic and death, it smelled like lavender and talc. People chattered in the halls. They weren't quiet or sullen like the ones he'd left behind in that frosty ward.

Edward slowed to a near crawl at the sight of a window. A man stood in front of it, tapping on the glass, making sounds like Hughes at his worst. Pinako stopped about a meter away from the proud father, pointing at the bassinets, at sleeping newborns behind the partition. Edward had to blink hard to make any of them come into focus, finally spotting the familiar name printed at the foot of the bassinet. The baby inside looked, as did all the rest of them to Edward's undiscerning gaze, doughy and unformed. The little red-faced creature opened its mouth in a yawn. The sunlight coming through the window caught on strands of spun gold hair, limning the baby's head.

"Spitting image of his grandpa." Pinako's voice held a contentment Edward had never heard before. "Winry had a tough time with the delivery." Before he could react, the old woman smiled. "She's doing fine." She didn't look at him. "She'd love to see you, Ed. She misses you boys."

Not trusting his voice, Edward nodded curtly. He realized that strange sound was his automail hand freezing into a fist and forced it to open. "Tell her – them – congratulations." The words came out almost grudgingly and Edward turned, unable to look at Winry's baby any more. "Sorry, Granny." He waved. "I have to go. Dog of the military; they whistle, I gotta run."

Pinako's disappointed sigh lashed his shoulders as Edward walked away.

* * *


End file.
